


Hold Back The Rain

by Severina



Category: Young Riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension takes its toll on Buck and Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Back The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Final sequel to "Something Wonderful", "Wonderland", and "Where There's A Will, There's A Way". The series was never finished.

It was a beautiful day, the sky filled with soft cotton-candy clouds and the sunshine warm and comforting on his skin. Buck smiled as Elizabeth took his hand, tugging gently and urging him to run, run, RUN to the waters edge. They pulled up at the bank, laughing together, and Buck could only stand, open-mouthed, and watch the play of sunlight on her golden hair, the dancing light in her eyes, the full lushness of her lips… and marvel that he was loved.

Elizabeth bent to the shoreline, giggling as she scooped up a handful of water and flicked it in his direction. Buck laughed as the scattered droplets splashed against his face, trying to scamper away as she flicked her fingers again… and again… and again…

Buck blinked as another bead of water hit his cheek, shaking his head to ward off the suddenly icy sting. Where was the sun? He frowned as yet another onslaught of water droplets drenched his flesh. Trying to shrug away from his laughing wife, his cheek brushed against a blanket of velvet softness as the pungent scent of fresh hay wafted around him.

Hay?

Buck’s head shot up, the dream fading away in an instant as Warrior neighed his displeasure at his owners abrupt jolt back into reality. He glanced down at his empty hand. There, at Warrior’s hoof, lay the curry comb. He didn’t remember dropping it. But then, he reflected, he wouldn’t remember… considering he’d been dead asleep with his head resting on his horse’s back.

Buck blinked again, lifting his eyes skyward as another drip of moisture struck his face. When his gaze followed the back trail of the condensation to a gaping hole in the barn roof, it was all he could do not to let his own tears join the patter of fresh water caressing his upturned cheek.

* * * * * 

Buck trudged to the house, his feet dragging listlessly through ground that was rapidly becoming a quagmire of sloppy, thickening mud and grime. He grimaced as he rounded the corner from the barn. It was well after midnight, yet light still shone brightly from the sitting room windows.  
His shoulders sagged, knowing what he would find when he opened the front door. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. And it would have to stop.

* * * * * 

“You’ve got no right to tell me what to do!”

“I have every right. I’m your husband!”

Elizabeth threw down her sewing and threw up her hands, tired already of this circular argument. Pushing back the chair with a clatter, she stalked toward the small pot-belled stove and checked on the huckleberry pie. She unhurriedly pulled it from the oven and placed it on the counter to cool before banking down the flame and replacing her oven mitts on the peg by the counter. A spot of dried fruit marring the near-spotless countertop caught her attention. She looked around for a wet cloth to clean up the spill. Anything to avoid looking at the fury in her husband’s eyes.

“Don’t walk away from me, Elizabeth.” Buck’s voice was cold steel.

“Then stop acting like a pig-headed, overbearing fool!” Elizabeth spun toward Buck, trying to calm her temper by force of will alone. God knows, she thought, the unyielding look on his face was enough to warrant slapping him senseless. But she loved him… even when he was acting like an opinionated jackass. So she’d do her best to present a reasonable and concise argument. Even if it killed her.

Throwing down her cloth and taking a deep breath, she walked to his side. “Buck, we already agreed that we’d both work and take on extra jobs--”

“Take on extra jobs!” Buck exploded. “You’re baking, sewing, taking in laundry, cleaning homes! You’re up till all hours of the night! You were supposed to help out by selling your baked goods to the Hotel. That’s all!”

“That‘s all? Bake a few pies and spend the rest of the time sitting at home and looking pretty while you work your fingers to the bone for Liam O‘Connell, is that it? While you come home later and later each night, looking more exhausted with each sunset?”

“I never said that! Woman, you are infuriating!”

“One of my finest qualities!” Elizabeth flounced back to the sewing table, gathering her supplies with shaking fingers. She could feel the heat radiating in waves from her husband… anger that whirled like storm clouds around the tiny room. Far from intimidating her, it merely fuelled her own wrath.

“Elizabeth.”

She squared her shoulders and ignored the warning tone. “Save your breath, Buck. I’m not going back on my part of the deal.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Buck--”

“Or don’t you care about our unborn child?”

Elizabeth drew back, the gasp of shock searing her lungs and leaving her breathless. Her hand went unconsciously to her stomach, her eyes wide and suddenly brimming with tears. Tears that threatened to overflow when she saw her husband merely watching her stoically.

“How dare you imply that I would do anything -- anything! -- that would endanger this baby!”

“I didn’t _imply_ anything.”

Elizabeth lifted her chin, a glacial cold instantly replacing the fiery rage that had thundered through her blood. She blinked back the tears. There would be time for tears later. Now, she simply gathered her things and walked stiff-backed into the bedroom. The click of the latch as the lock slid into place seemed to echo in the sudden silence.

For the first time in their married life, Buck did not share her bed.


End file.
